Your Daily Dose of Vitamin Finchel
by takingnames15
Summary: Finn and Rachel have a chat at midnight. Finn and Jesse get in a fight.


** Your Daily Dose of Vitamin Finchel  
**

**Hi Fan-fiction, I haven't written in a while and I had I story idea! Yeah its cheesy, yeah its written by a teenager but its Finchel, so how could you go wrong?**

**This takes place after "The Power of Madonna"  
**

**Disclaimer: In a world where I owned Glee, Jesse would still be in Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel WOULDN'T be dating him and Finn and Rachel would be together! How nice?**

Finn Hudson groaned as his last life was wasted on an easy target. It was midnight and insomnia was gripping him tightly. Seeing no point to restarting the level, he slowly got up and pushed the power button on his T.V. He fell back on his bed sighing, knowing sleep wouldn't come. He started thinking about other times when this had happened. The night he'd heard his father had died, the night after he'd kissed Rachel- both times, The night Quinn told him she was pregnant, the night he found out the baby wasn't his, the night he'd learned about Rachel and Jesse's relationship. He also remembered what he'd done all those nights. Finn slowly got up from his bed and quietly slipped downstairs careful not to wake his mom. He then opened the door and slipped outside into the warm spring air. The glass tickled his bare feet as he walked to the large tree in his backyard, the one with the swing his father had put up when he was five. Finn quietly sat down on the old swing, pushing back and forth, with his feet never really leaving the ground. Closing his eyes, Finn let his mind wander to the short, brunette girl that he'd let go, that he missed.

FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR

Rachel Berry couldn't sleep, a concept she couldn't fully grasp. Her schedule was so perfect, made-up to make sure she got the exact required amount of sleep for her age group. She was out for a drive, after remembering that sometimes help small children fall asleep. It wasn't working, but being Rachel she wasn't about to give up. She pulled over at the nearest pathway and got out locking her car. She was going for a walk. She walked about a block when she saw the shadow of a person slowly rocking back and forth on a small swing tied to a tree. She stopped as the figure stood up. "Who's there" she said confidently "I'll have you know I carry pepper spray and a rape whistle!" "Rachel?" the reply sounded confused, the voice familiar. "F-Finn?" she stammered. The figure approached. Almost immediately she noticed the height of the figure. It is Finn, that she could conclude from the information given. The messy haired teenager was standing right in front of her now. "Why are you out so late Finn, you should be asleep you have a big basketball game tomorrow and..." "Shh, Rach you'll wake the whole neighborhood!" He whispered looking around "I couldn't sleep, I was thinking" "About what?" "You." "Oh what about me?" she asked. "About how I kinda wanted to do this" he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She responded how he wanted for a second before abruptly pulling away. "Finn I can't" she whispered "I'm with Jesse" she sounded as though she were reminding herself of that fact, rather then informing the boy with his forehead crunched up in thought. "I get it Rach" he finally said "but I'm not giving up that easy."

FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR

The next day,Finn Hudson was leaning against his locker, scanning the hallways for a certain "man-diva" as he put it. His eyes slowly wandered to the right. Rachel was leaned against the next row of lockers, Jesse kissing her passionately. Finn felt like Jesse had punched him in the gut then shoved him in a lake. Before he knew what he was doing he was facing Jesse, his fist snapping back from a punch in the jaw. He hadn't meant to do it, he just did. Jesse took a swing at him but he leaned back out of the way, Jesse missed, but quickly tripped Finn with a powerful kick to the ankles. Before he could get up, Jesse bent his arm back. Finn felt (and heard) it snap under the pressure. He tried not to cry out, but it hurt to bad not to. "Jesse stop, stop!" Finn could tell it was Rachel. Jesse kicked his side once more before returning to Rachel.

FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR

Two nights later, Finn was trying to type a report with his left hand, his right being in a bulky cast. After about twenty minutes he gave up, he was a slow typer with two hands but with one his typing was to slow to handle. He was halfway down the stairs when a chime entered his ears. The doorbell. He went over to the door and opened it. A short brunette girl in a skirt and sweater was standing there with a her hand extended, a card in it. "Finn I'm immensely sorry about my ex- boyfriends behavior and hope you will..." Finn cut her off "Ex-boyfriend?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You're my best friend Finn I couldn't date a guy that hurt you with violence or otherwise." she stated as it was more obvious then the fact that grass is green. "Your my best friend too Rach" he chuckled, hugging her. "You can kiss me if you want too" she whispered, amazed at his luck, Finn took her up on that offer.

FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR FxR

**Did you like it? Please say you did! This one took me quite awhile to write! Please, please review, each review gives me a smile bigger then Jesse's show face!**


End file.
